jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurada Reiko Tofu
Hurada Reiko Tofu --Female Bodybuilder, Wife of Doctor Tofu Personality Reiko is certainly a very nice person and as warm hearted a human being as you could ask for (in spite of her fearsome reputation in the ring and overall appearance) but she is no Kasumi on the domestic home front. In fact, the only one who is even less domestically inclined that way is Akane. There are many parallels between Reiko and Akane. Both are rugged and Tomboyish sorts who are quick to anger but who also find it easy to forgive most slights against them, whether intentional or not, and both could be extremely demonstrative of their feelings, though to her credit Reiko demonstrated a degree of maturity and restraint that Akane had yet to fully master. With Kasumi there was far more of a contrast as the oldest Tendo sister is generally restrained and modest to a fault, to say nothing of being extremely feminine in all significant aspects. Reiko might effect a feminine quality or two, but nothing like Kasumi's self-effacing manners and general air of benevolence that belied the character of what she had become during their encounters with the Darkstalker set. Kasumi was notably more self-assertive these days, yet she retained the innocent sweetness that endeared her to most people whom she encountered, Reiko included since the both of them had become fast friends from the moment that Reiko had turned up and announced herself as Tofu's new girlfriend. To be certain there were some similarities that belied the overall contrast of images that these two presented. Both were genuinely nice people with surprising depths who sincerely cared about the people around them, and both had met with the personal approval of Tofu's mother, who rated women on the width of their hips as an indicator of their ability to deliver strong and healthy offspring. Reiko being more physically in displaying her affections while Kasumi remained a fairly ethereal presence, more noticed in the background than the foreground, yet deeply appreciated for the work she did in keeping their family house in neat and polished order. Appearance A muscular and broad-shouldered figure Reiko has won the Miss Kyoto World Wrestling Championship for three years running and who seems as broad and sturdy as an oak, not svelte and trim like a proper martial artist. Overview Hurada and Tofu met during a Miai arranged by their parents. However while she did hit it off quite well with him she never heard from him again after it was over. Which was why she was honestly surprised when he called her out of the blue a few months later. After apologizing for waiting so long to contact her he explained that he just felt an urge to call her. Congratulating her on winning the Regional title he asked Reiko if she could come over. After confirming that he still lived in the same place Reiko said she’d be right over and hung up. The two quickly got engaged. When Nabiki all but collapsed in the middle of a class and was taken to Dr Tofu to check on the condition of her pregnancy in addition to her wives Shampoo, Perfume and Ukyo, her good friends Alison and Beatrice, her sister Akane, her sister's fiancée, Ryoga, Keiko and Kodachi, and her other sisters---Natsume and Kurumi---with their mutual respective mates, and---of course---her ever-faithful lieutenants, Ryonami and Gosunkuji. All went was well eager to hear the latest word of Nabiki's condition (as if anything significant might have changed for her besides a few odd cravings in her diet). Reiko eventually had to enter the Tofu's examination room to ask about Nabiki’s health as the well-wishers crowding up the waiting room were eager to see how she was doing. Telling her to tell them she’s on her way Nabiki said as she hopped off the examination table and at once accepted the garments that Shampoo offered to her in lieu of the cotton robe that she was presently wearing. Reiko expressed her admiration of how Nabiki was keeping her married circle in line. Before smiling at her iinazuke, receiving a warm smile in turn from Tofu-Sensei, who seemed quite taken with his future bride. Seeing this Nabiki began to think of the parallels between her and Kasumi. Reiko and Nodoka were just setting up food for everyone when Kurumi shot out of the dojo and began munching greedily down upon the feast. However when she suddenly fainted Reiko rushed to the dojo to tell Tofu what had happened. Mousse did not give her time to finish explaining. He was already out of the dojo and moving with such speed that he might well have exceeded the velocity of his Airen. Natsume also made haste to vacate the dojo, followed in close measure by her future husband as Tatewaki hurried to match her pace. Tofu who had had his worries after seeing Kurumi’s performance near the end of their sparing followed to see what was wrong. Outside on the grounds of the Tendo estate a crowd was gathered about the figure of Kurumi, who was presently propped up on some pillows while laid out on the patio floor. Mousse was kneeling over her and examining her carefully with the tips of his fingers, treating her as though the slender girl were as delicate as porcelain rather than the tough and hardened fighter she normally presented. He very reluctantly surrendered his place only after Tofu had come to join him and then waited anxiously to the side while Tofu conducted his own tests, then seemed to satisfy himself with a preliminary observation. After examining her Tofu determined that she was alright she only fainted though he would have to run a few test to determine why. This didn’t really ease anyone worries as they began to wonder what had caused it. Genma consoled his anxious friend Kuno began to wonder if her high metabolism was the cause though it seemed like she was rectifying her hunger issues. Reiko suggested that it might be the speed in which she was eating. By this point Kasumi had arrived and all heads turned to see the new arrival upon the scene, Kasumi holding a basket of recently purchased food items (which might well have strained the arms of a normal housewife). The eldest of the Tendo daughters was in her usual plain dress and seemed to the casual eye no more than a very attractive young girl with unusually red irises, but for the family of Tendo-Saotome her presence caused a very brief and momentary pause before heads turned back to regard the stricken form of Kurumi. The pause was a little too noticeable for Kasumi, but she did her best not to take offense as her own concern for her adopted "little sister" too priority over the issue of her personal standing. Much to her relief, though, Natsume at least made an effort towards normalcy by explaining what was going on. By this point Lenore arrived and seeing Tofu examining Kurumi she suspected he already figured it out. Seeing Kasumi there was a considerable difference in the way Lenore addressed herself to Kasumi as the redheaded girl bowed her head and acted with great respect and deferentialness as she told her that Kurumi was pregnant. Chloe cheerfully trotted at the side of her companion, giving Mousse an added congratulation as his face drained of all expression. This was a shocking revelation to the others who didn’t even realize that Kurumi and Mousse had become that intimate. Since Mousse was in his own world Chloe told them that from their scent its been about two months. Soun finally managed to gasp out, realizing that Mousse got his little girl pregnant he started to advance upon him, only to be restrained by an observant Genma. While Nodoka calmly remarked that given the way things work in this family this was hardly unexpected. The sound of the basket of food hitting the ground drew all eyes back towards Kasumi, and for a moment the oldest of the Tendo sisters appeared unusually pale (even for one of her condition). For a moment Kasumi did not acknowledge the question, but then she noticed the way that others were glancing at her. dismissing it she asked Tofu about Karumi. While he wanted to run a few more test to make sure it was fair to say that sje was showing the early stages of pregnancy. Lenore reacted before anyone else could move, catching Mousse before the young man's head could hit the ground and easing him down to the floor of the patio where he had just abruptly fainted. Ironically by this point Kurumi was starting to wake up. Kneeling over her younger sibling and offering a solicitous, Natsume urged Kurumi to take it easy. Tofu helped Kurumi to stand on her own two feet, then gently guided her towards the corridor, as she started to feel sick only to pause as Reiko stepped forward with a smile adorning her usually congenial expression. She and Nodoka felt that it would be best for them to inform Kurumi what was going on. And Reiko had a little sister of her own about Kurumi’s age who went through the same thing about a year ago. So she knew what to expect in this matter. Category:Continuum-59343921